otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Отаку Вики:Список расстановки инфобоксов
Необходимо проставить инфобоксы во всех статьях ниже по списку: примеры правильного оформления инфобоксов *Hunter_×_Hunter *High School DxD *Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Обратите внимание *документация: Шаблон:Серия/doc *если в статье уже есть другой инфобокс, скорее всего его нужно заменить, но можно сначала спросить *если есть несколько статей по с одинаковым названием (например манга и аниме или различные овашки), то такой случай обязательно нужно как-то отметить. при этом можно в обе статьи поставить одинаковый, полный инфобокс серии *по первым нескольким статьям напишите мне что бы я проверил правильность. *в случае букв одинаковых для рус и англ алфавитов обязательно указывайте о какой именно идет речь занятые буквы: ;Samogot : 0-9, М (рус) ;Mugu : A (англ.) ;Килмарт : C,Н (англ.) ;Яма сэки : D ;Veshchev : F,M (англ.) : ;Karavadji :S (англ.) ;pro100rno : K (англ.) BoshyTime ;silvananight : Х (рус) ;artemarif : E,Q,N (англ.) Ч (рус.) 0-9 - занято * .hack * Аниме:.hack//GIFT * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * Аниме:.hack//Liminality * Аниме:.hack//Roots * Аниме:.hack//SIGN * +Anima * ×××Horikku * 009-1 * 07-Ghost * 1+2 Paradise * 11eyes * 3×3 Eyes * 8 Man A - занято * Abenobashi Mahou Shoutengai * Absolute Boy * Accel World: Ginyoku no Kakusei * Аниме:Accel World * Adventure Kid * Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Ai Mai Mi! Sutoroberī Eggu * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari * Ai Shite Knight * Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari * Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedingu Pīchi * Air * Air Gear * Air master * Akai Kodan Zillion * Aki Sora * Akikan! * Akira * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku * Amnesia * Android Kikaider * Angel Beats! * Angel’s Egg * Angelique * Another * Anpanman * Ao no Ekusoshisuto * Apocalypse Zero * Arcana Famiglia * Armitage III * Astro Boy * Avenger * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales * Ayu Mayu Gekijou B - занято * B-gata H-kei * Аниме:Bakuman * Манга:Bakuman * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto * Bamboo Blade * Banner of the Stars * Basara * Basquash! * Bastard!! * Battle Angel * Battle Programmer Shirase * Beelzebub * Ben-To * Bible Black |проставить аудиторию * Big Order * Birdy the Mighty * Black Cat * Black Jack * Black Magic M-66 * Black Rock Shooter * Blood-C * Blood Lad * Манга:Blood Lad * Blood: The Last Vampire * Blue Gender * Blue Sonnet * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Bokurano * Boogiepop Phantom * Bottle Fairy * Bousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style * Break Blade * Brothers Conflict * Bubblegum Crisis * Burn Up Excess * Burn Up Scramble * Burn Up W * Burn Up! * Buso Renkin * Buttobi!! CPU C - занято * C * C³ * Candidate for Goddess * Captain Future * Captain Tsubasa * Cardcaptor Sakura * Cat’s Eye * Ceres, Celestial Legend * Chaos;Head \ не забыть * Аниме:Chaos;Head / не забыть * Cheeky Angel * Chi’s Sweet Home * Chibi Maruko-chan * Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar * Chihayafuru * Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna * Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidoji * Chu-Bra!! * Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! * Аниме:Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! * City Hunter * CLAMP School Detectives * Claymore * Clover (CLAMP) * Clover (Торико Тия) * Code Geass * Аниме:Code Geass/Персонажи * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors * Codename: Sailor V * Comic Party * Cosplay Complex * Crayon Shin-chan * Crest of the Stars * Cromartie High School * Crying Freeman * Cutey Honey * Cyber City Oedo 808 D Занято * D.C.: Da Capo * D.Gray-man * D.N.Angel * D: Жажда крови * D: Охотник на вампиров * Daa! Daa! Daa! * Dai Mahou Touge * Damekko Doubutsu * Dance in the Vampire Bund * Danganronpa * Darkside Blues * Darosu * DearS * Death Note * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z * Dennou Coil * Denpa teki na Kanojo * Detective Conan * Detoroito Metaru Citi * Devil Hunter Yohko * Devil Lady * Devil May Cry * Devilman * Di Gi Charat * Digimon * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Xros Wars * Dirty Pair * DNA² * Dominion: Tank Police * Doraemon * Doujin Work * Dragon Ball * Dragon Crisis! * Dragon Drive * Dragon Half * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure * Duel Masters * Durarara!! E Занято * E’s * Earthian * Eat-Man * Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two * Eikoku Koi Monogatari Emma * El Cazador * El Hazard — The Magnificent World * Erementar Gerad * Ergo Proxy * Esukafurōne * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * Excel Saga F - занято * F3 * Fafner * Fairy Tail * Fantastic Children * Fate/stay night * Fate/Zero * Figure 17 * Final Approach * Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū * Final Fantasy VII On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * Fire Tripper * Fist of the North Star * Flanders no Inu * FLCL * Flying Phantom Ship * Free! * Fruits Basket * Full Metal Panic! * Full Moon wo Sagashite * Furusato Japan * Fushigi Yugi * Futakoi G * Gad Guard * Gakuen Alice * Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School of the Dead * Galaxy Angel * Gallery Fake * Gantz * Gasaraki * Gate Keepers * Gedo Senki * GeGeGe no Kitarou * Genesis Climber Mospeada * Genshiken Nidaime * Gensomaden Saiyuki * Gestalt * Gin-iro no Kami no Agito * Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu * Gosick * Gungrave H - занято * H2O: Footprints in the Sand * Haha wo Tazunete Sanzen Ri * Haibane Renmei * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san * Hajimete no Aku * Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora * Hand Maid May * Happy Lesson * Happy World! * Harbor Light Monogatari: Fashion Lala yori * Haré+Guu * Haru wo Daiteita * Аниме:Hataraku Maou-sama! * Ранобэ:Hataraku Maou-sama! * Hayate no gotoku! * He Is My Master * Heavy Metal L-Gaim * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hen Koi - The After School Diary * Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko. * Highschool of the Dead * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ??????? * Hikaru no Go * Himitsu no Akko-chan * Hoissuru! * Honey and Clover * Honoo no Tenkousei * Hoshi no Kaabii * Hoshi no Koe * Hoshi wo Ou Kodomo * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi * Hotaru no Haka * Hotarubi no Mori e * Hyper Police I * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * Ранобэ:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * Ichigo 100% * Idolmaster: Xenoglossia * Iketeru Futari * Ikki Tousen * Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny * Initial D * Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem * Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou * Аниме:Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou * InuYasha * Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu * IS(Infinite Stratos) * Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari * Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi * Ixion Saga DT J * Jigoku Sensei Nube * Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun * Jin-Roh * JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure * Jormungand (Бурда) * Junjou Romantica * Juuni Kokki * Jyu Oh Sei K - занято * K-On! * K Project * Манга:K: Memory of Red * Манга:K: Stray Dog Story * Kaba Totto * Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman * Kage Kara Mamoru! * Kai Doh Maru * Kaibutsu Ōjo * Kaichou wa Maid-sama! * Kaikan Phrase * Kakurenbo * Kaleido Star * Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: 4-nin to Idol * Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Megami Hen * Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Tenri Hen * Kamichu! * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne * Kamisama Hajimemashita * Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi * Kannagi * Kannazuki no Miko * Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko * Kanon * Kara no Kyoukai * Karas * Kare Kano * Karin * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl * Kaze no Stigma * Kaze wo Mita Shonen * Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran * Kekkaishi * Kiddy Grade * Kidou Senkan Nadesico * Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV * Kimagure Orange Road * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien * Kimi ni Todoke * Kino no Tabi * Kiss×sis * Kizuna * Koala Boi Kokki * Kobato * Kodocha * Kodomo no Jikan * Kogepan * Kokoro Toshokan * Koneko Pancake * Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! * Ранобэ:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Аниме:Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Kotetsu Tenshi Kurumi * Kumo no Mukou Yakusoku no Basho * Kumo to Tulip * Kurogane Communication * Kuroko no Basuke * Kuroshitsuji * Kurozuka * Kyattō Ninden Teyandee * Kyo Kara Maoh! * Kyo no Gononi L * La Blue Girl * Lady!! * Last Exile * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette * Legend of Himiko * Level C * Level E * Lost Universe * Love Hina * Loveless * Lucky Star * Lupin III M - занято * Maburaho * Macross 7 * Macross Frontier * Macross Plus * Madlax * Maetel Legend * Magi The Labyrinth of Magic * Magic Knight Rayearth * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers * Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto * Mahha GōGōGō * Maho no Tenshi Creamy Mami * Mahoraba * Mahoromatic * Mahou no Stage Fancy Lala * Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica * Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto * Mai-HiME * Mai-Otome * Maison Ikkoku * Majo no Takkyubin * Majokko Megu-chan * Majokko Tickle * Major * Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist * Makai Senki Disgaea * Maken-ki! * Mama wa Shogaku Yonensei * Maria†Holic * Marmalade Boy * Marvel Anime * Mashiroiro Symphony * Master Keaton * Mayo Chiki! * Meiken Lassie * Mimi wo Sumaseba * Mirai Shōnen Konan * Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? * Mononoke * Mousou Dairinin * Mugen no Ryvius * Mushrambo * Манга:Naruto N * Natsume Yuujinchou * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi * Манга:Neo Heroic Fantasia Arion * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel * Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion * Аниме:Neon Genesis Evangelion * Манга:Neon Genesis Evangelion * NHK ni Youkoso! * Манга:No Desi Keniti O * Аниме:Oban Star-Racers * Манга:Okusama wa Joshikousei * Аниме:Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo * Манга:Omamori Himari * Аниме:Omohide Poro Poro * On Your Mark * Аниме:Onegai My Melody * Аниме:Onegai Teacher * Аниме:Onegai Twins * Манга:Oniisama e… * Манга:Ookiku Furikabutte * Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Аниме:Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Аниме:OreShura * Oritsu Uchuugun - Honneamise no Tsubasa * Манга:Oruchuban Ebichu * Аниме:Otaku no Video * Аниме:Otogi Story Tenshi no Shippo * Манга:Otome Youkai Zakuro * Манга:Ou Dorobou Jing * Манга:Ouran Koukou Host Club * Аниме:Outlaw Star P * Аниме:Panda! Go, Panda! * Манга:Pandora Hearts * Аниме:Pani Poni Dash! * Аниме:Panti & Sutokkingu with Gātāberuto * Аниме:Paprika * Parade Parade * Манга:Paradise Kiss * Patlabor 2 * Манга:Patlabor * Манга:Peach Girl * Аниме:Perfect Blue * Манга:Pet Shop of Horrors * Манга:Pita Ten * Манга:Planetes * Аниме:Pokеmon * Аниме:Pom Poko * Popotan * Аниме:Porco Ross * Pretty Cure * Аниме:Princess Arete * Манга:Princess Princess * Princess Rouge * Аниме:Princess Sarah * Аниме:Princess Tutu * Аниме:Psycho-Pass * Puni Puni☆Poemii Q * Q-Taro * Queen Millennia R * RahXephon * Rascal the Raccoon * Rave Master * Read or Die * Манга:Reborn! * Recca no Honoo * Record of Lodoss War * Rental Magica * RG Veda * Rizelmine * Robotics;Notes * Аниме:Robotics;Notes * Аниме:Rosario + Vampire * Rozen Maiden * Ruin Explorers S - занято * Rune Soldier * Манга:Rurouni Kenshin * Манга:S · A: Special A * Манга:Saint Seiya * Манга:Saishuu Heiki Kanojo * Аниме:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo * Ранобэ:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo * Samurai 7 * Аниме:Samurai Champloo * Манга:Samurai Deeper Kyo * Ранобэ:Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai * School Days * Манга:School Rumble * Аниме:Scrapped Princess * Аниме:Sei Jūshi Bisumarukku * Манга:Sekirei * Аниме:Sengoku Majin GōShōgun * Аниме:Seraphim Call * Аниме:Serial Experiments Lain * Манга:Seto no Hanayome * Ранобэ:Shakugan no Shana * Shaman King * Shamanic Princess * Аниме:Shigofumi * Ранобэ:Shiki * Shin Angyo Onshi * Аниме:Shin Hakkenden * Манга:Shingeki no Kyojin * Аниме:Shining Tears X Wind * Аниме:Shinsekai Yori * Shoujo Kakumei Utena * Shuffle! * Манга:Shugo Chara! * Аниме:Simoun * Манга:Sister Princess * Манга:Sket Dance * Slayers * Аниме:So Ra No Wo To * Sol Bianca: The Legacy * Аниме:Solty Rei * Аниме:Sonic X * Манга:Sora no Otoshimono * Манга:Soul Eater * Аниме:SoulTaker * Аниме:Sousei no Aquarion * Манга:Space Pirate Captain Harlock * Аниме:Speed Grapher * Манга:Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna * Аниме:Starship Operators * Манга:Steam Detectives * Аниме:Steel Jeeg * Steins;Gate * Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu * Аниме:Steins;Gate * Манга:Strawberry Marshmallow * Ранобэ:Strawberry Panic! * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie * Аниме:Suchîmubôi * Манга:Sugar dark * Манга:Sumomomo Momomo * Sunabōzu * Аниме:Super Grand Prix * Манга:Suzuka * Ранобэ:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu * Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment * Ранобэ:Sword Art Online: Progressive * Аниме:Sword Art Online * Ранобэ:Sword Art Online * Sword of the Stranger T * Tactics * Аниме:Tamako Market * Tantei Gakuen Q * Манга:Tegami Bachi * Tekken: The Motion Picture * Tenchi Muyo! * Аниме:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Tenjho Tenge * Аниме:Tenkū no esukafurōne * Аниме:Tenkuu no Shiro Laputa * Манга:Tennis no Oujisama * Аниме:Tenshi ni Narumon! * Манга:Tensi Kinryoku * Texhnolyze * Аниме:The Adventures of Pepero * The Adventures of Tweeny Witches * Аниме:The Big O * Аниме:The Hakkenden * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor * Манга:The Law of Ueki * The Qwaser of Stigmata * Аниме:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross * Манга:The World of Narue * This Ugly and Beautiful World * Those Who Hunt Elves * To Love-Ru * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love * Tokyo Babylon * Tokyo Majin * Tokyo Mew Mew * Манга:Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Toshokan Sensou * Touch * Tousho Daimos * Towa no Quon * Аниме:Transformers: Armada * Trigun * Trinity Blood * Trouble Chocolate * True Tears * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase * Twilight of the Dark Master * Twin Spica U * Манга:Ubel Blatt * Uchouten Kazoku * Аниме:Uchū no suteruvia * Аниме:Uchū Senkan Yamato * Аниме:Uchuu Kyoudai * Манга:UFO Princess Valkyrie * Аниме:UFO Robo Grendizer * Аниме:UG Ultimate Girl * Umi ga Kikoeru * Манга:Umi no Misaki * Аниме:Un-Go * Манга:Upotte!! * Манга:Urusei Yatsura * Аниме:Uta Kata * Манга:Utawarerumono * Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria V * Аниме:Vandoreddo * Venus 5 * Аниме:Voltron W * Аниме:W Wish * Аниме:Wakakusa Monogatari yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai * Аниме:WataMote * Манга:WataMote * Weiß Kreuz * Манга:Wild Striker * Аниме:Windaria * Аниме:Witch Hunter Robin * Манга:Wolf’s Rain X * Манга:X Y * Манга:Yakitate!! Japan * Манга:Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge * Манга:Yami no Matsuei * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito * Манга:Yawara! * Манга:Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou * Манга:Yu-Gi-Oh! * Аниме:Yumeria * Манга:Yuu Yuu Hakusho Z * Аниме:Zambot 3 * Аниме:Zegapain * Аниме:Zetman * Манга:Zetman * Манга:Zetsuai 1989 * Аниме:Zipang * Манга:Zombie Loan А * Аниме:Абэнобаси: волшебный торговый квартал * Манга:Адзуманга * Аниме:Адская Девочка * Манга:Ай Май Ми * Аниме:Академия оккультизма * Аниматрица * Манга:Арена Ангелов * Ария - Алая Пуля * Манга:Ария * Манга:Афросамурай Б * Манга:Бей эйс * Аниме:Бек * Манга:Берсерк * Бледный кокон * Ранобэ:Боец * Ранобэ:Братство чёрной крови * Аниме:Бронированные воины Вотомы * Манга:Брошенный Кролик В * Манга:В лесу мерцания светлячков * Манга:Василиск: Манускрипт ниндзя Кога * Аниме:Весна Юности Рока Ли * Ветер по имени Амнезия * Возвращение кота * Волчица и пряности * Аниме:Волчьи дети Амэ и Юки * Манга:Восхитительные дети * Аниме:Время Евы Г * Герой при заклятом враге * Манга:Гинтама * Аниме:Гран-при Д * Ранобэ:Давайте сыграем! * Аниме:Девочка, покорившая время * Манга:Детектив оборотень Инаба * Аниме:Детективы Агаты Кристи: Пуаро и Марпл * Манга:Дневник Будущего * Аниме:Доходный дом Иккоку * Манга:Доходный дом Иккоку * Манга:Дух Солнца Ж * Аниме:Жаркое лето З * Манга:Завтрашний Джо * Манга:Зона 88 И * Манга:Игрушка Лоттэ * Идиоты, Тесты и Призванные Существа * Аниме:Иная ТВ-1 * Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-1 * Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-2 * Ранобэ:Индекс Волшебства * Манга:Инопланетяне в школе № 9 * История кошки К * Аниме:Кайба * Манга:Киборг 009 * Кланнад * Ранобэ:Клин любви * Клуб "Good Job" * Аниме:Ковбой Бибоп * Манга:Котоура-сан * Манга:Красная шапочка Тятя * Манга:Крестовый поход Хроно * Манга:Крутой учитель Онидзука * Кэнди-Кэнди Л * Аниме:Легенда о героях Галактики * Аниме:Легенда о насекомом: Пчелка Хатч М - занято * Манга:Мастер Муси * Аниме:Мой сосед Тоторо * Ранобэ:Момо, маленькая богиня смерти * Манга:Монстр * Манга:Морская Невеста * Манга:Моя малышка Н * Манга:Нана * Нанако * Манга:Наруто: Ураганные хроники * Манга:Не приставай ко мне!! * Манга:Не сдавайся! * Аниме:Невиданный цветок * Манга:Нейро Ногами - детектив из Ада * Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-1 * Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-2 * Манга:Нище бог же? * Манга:Нодамэ Кантабиле О * Манга:Один на вылет * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ONA * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир OVA-3 * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-1 * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-2 * Аниме:Опасная операция П * Манга:Падшая с небес: Ангел прихоти * Аниме:Парящий на ветру * Первый отряд * Манга:Первый шаг * Аниме:Передовая полиция ТВ * Манга:Перекрёстная игра * Аниме:Пираты «Чёрной лагуны» * Ранобэ:Плач Асуры * Манга:Под мостом над Аракавой * Подручный Луизы-Нулизы * Аниме:Последняя субмарина * Последняя фантазия: Всемогущий * Последняя фантазия: Легенда кристаллов * Аниме:Потерявшийся герой забрал девицу домой * Аниме:Приключения Гамбы * Приключения Джинга * Аниме:Приключения Питера Пэна * Манга:Принцесса Сахарок * Аниме:Пять сантиметров в секунду Р * Ранма ½ * Манга:Рыцарь-Вампир С * Аниме:Сад слов * Ранобэ:Слушайтесь папу! * Аниме:Слэм-данк * Манга:Слэм-данк * Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-1 * Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-2 * Сначала OVA-1 * Сначала OVA-2 * Аниме:Сначала ТВ-1 * Аниме:Сначала ТВ-2 * Манга:Стальной алхимик * Манга:Стеклянная маска * Манга:Страна Чудес Смертников * Манга:Странники * Аниме:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия * Манга:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия Т * Манга:Темнее, чем индиго * Манга:Тетрадь дружбы Нацумэ * Ранобэ:Торадора! * Манга:Трогательный комплекс У * Манга:Убойный ангел Докуро-чан * Аниме:Унесённые призраками Х занято * Манга:Хеллсинг * Манга:Хеталия и страны Оси * Аниме:Ходячий замок Ч * Манга:Чобиты Ш * Шестая зона * Шумиха! * Аниме:Шумиха! ТВ-1 Э * Эф - история мелодий